With the development of technologies associated with cloud computing, more and more enterprises or users migrate the infrastructure required by computing from a local data center to a public cloud, a private cloud or a hybrid cloud so as to achieve the purpose of lowering costs and reducing energy and space consumption. In a cloud environment where services are provided to utilize all the computing infrastructure, namely, Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS), it is necessary to perform quick backup/restoration of the virtual machine in many cases.
The traditional data backup mode includes, for instance, full backup, differential backup and incremental backup, where the incremental backup mode has the advantages of low energy consumption and high backup speed as it does not need to occupy CPU or memory resources to process unchanged data. However, in an IaaS cloud environment, since there does not exist a corresponding application program interface (CBT-API) for change block tracking, for instance, generally, full backup is only performed for the virtual disk of the virtual machine under the cloud environment, while it is impossible to perform incremental backup for the virtual machine operating on the computing node of the cloud environment, which is obviously adverse to the improvement of backup efficiency and performance.